alternate reality
by the.little.nephilim
Summary: 6 people 6 secrets all in high school could they go through the pain and make it out Disclaimer cuz ill forget the characters belong to cassandra clare not me charactersIsabelle Alexander and Jace Lightwood , Magnus Bane and Clary Fray
1. the start

**__**This is my first Fan Fiction so please don't judge this story contains Male clace and a tiny bit of sizzy**__**

 **** ** _ _ **Clary**__** ** _'_** ** _ _ **s POV**__**

I woke with a start by a rattling noise hitting my window I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard a voice "HEY FRAY we're gonna be late" I threw my window open and peered out and sure enough grinning from ear to ear was my weird yet wonderful best friend Simon Lewis "Hey to you to Si" I said with a laugh "I'll be right down" "Hurry up then " I nodded pulled back and slammed my window shut and ran to my closet where I grabbed a arm full of clothes selecting a green vest, black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a gray quickly tugging a brush through my bright orange curls before running to meet Simon in the street "race you to school?" "sure in 3….2…" but I was running before he hit 1 but when I got to school I stopped short causing Simon to crash right into me "Clary?" I stayed quiet "Clary are you alright?" still no reply "Clary?" finally he got a clue and followed my gaze. I heard him gasp "Who. Are. They?" he asked "I have no idea". The three people we were looking at turned and faced us giving us a full view of their faces this time I gasped there were two boys and one girl the taller boy and the girl had the exact same hair color as each other and almost identical faces they had to be siblings if not twins and then there was the blonde boy not small he had to be a lot taller then me I focused for a second and realized he was grinning at me noticing that I was staring back he waved at me before I realized what was happening I raised my hand back and he began walking towards me the girl and the taller boy whispering and laughing. I looked back at the blonde boy heading my way the way he was looking at me sent shivers down my spine Simon who I only just realized that she was tugging on my arm to get me to move noticed the shiver and lept in front of me the blonde boy noticed he stopped smiling turned on his heels and walked back towards the siblings still laughing. Simon sighed thankful the creepy guy was walking away "lets get inside"still tugging on my arm "okay" I replied still disappointed that the blonde had walked away we began walking towards our lockers parting ways at the hall when I was walking towards my first class I heard a loud bang I shrugged it off thinking it was just the wind catching on the door again but then I felt two hands grabbing me out of the hall I screamed I heard the voice shush me "hey its just me biscuit calm the ham"I froze realizing who the voice was I turned slowly and screamed again this time for joy "MAGS OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES" "it hasn't even been a month" he replied chuckling "do you mind telling me why you kidnapped me though" "oh right remember when I came over to help with fashion advice and your delightful brother hid all my glitter?" "yeah did you ever get it back" "I did but that's not the point well over in his locker I planted a GIANT glitter bomb" I tried very hard to stifle my laughter but it didn't work although I stopped when I saw my big brother Jon walk towards his locker and opened it spraying glitter all over him and the floor I doubled over laughing thankfully we stopped laughing just before the bell rang "so what have you got now" I asked him half curiously half trying to take my mind of the glitter bomb incident "Miss Herondale English" "me two" we got to the door and magnus paled "Oh. "and I looked up and knew instantly what he was talking about

 ** _ _ **Hope you enjoyed I will be doing more but in the mean time what do you think has got magnus so nervous? until next time -The little Nephilim xx**__**


	2. the meeting

The second chapter of alternate reality hope you enjoy reviews aren't needed but always appreciated c; im gonna try and update daily but schools back and of course that means homework

Disclaimer*all the characters in this story belong the the great Cassandra Clare though I own the plot* and a big shout out to Yuuki527 for being my first reviewer it's people and comments like yours who inspire me to write so thank you very much so anyway lets start the story (and yes I realize I used the words so twice now already c:)

Alec's POV

"Oh. My. Gosh" I heard a voice say and of course my curiosity got the best of me I look up and standing staring back at me was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen I hear a snort and look down my little sister Isabelle grinning at me "wow he's hot" she says still giggling I glare at my sister and look back up to see if the guy is still standing at the door and still standing next to him but I don't have time to think about it as seconds later an middle aged woman comes bustling into the room with purple glasses hanging at the tip of her nose and her auburn hair tied loosely in a bun "and who might you three people be?" Isabelle chirped up knowing I'd be especially shy because it was my first day "im Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec and our adopted brother Jace Wayland" the teacher looked slightly confused and then looked down at her folder she was holding "Ahhh yes I nearly forgot well go on then grab a seat" Izzy grabs my arm and drags me to the closest empty table with jace following closely behind I hear a voice urging someone to do something and I look up and there was the boy and the little red head again this time with the red head pushing the boy towards something I look back down when I hear a voice "hey is this seat taken" I look back up and see the boy staring back at me "uhhh no go ahead" the boy grins as he sits down across from me "Magnus Bane" he says holding his hand towards me "A-Alec Lightwood" I say taking his hand I cringe internally of course I stutter the walking talking embarrassment waiting to happen I look up to see if Jace and Izzy were laughing at me as I suspected they would but then realized that jace was flirting with the red head and Izzy was speaking with a boy who looked like a character from lord of the rings when I here the teacher miss Herondale I think her name was call out "everybody into twos" and of course Jace is with the red head Clare? I think I made a mental note to find that out "well I guess your stuck with me then" I look up and magnus is still grinning I quickly glance around to see if there is anyone else he could go with but magnus hadn't missed the action he frowned slightly "unless you don't want to" he said still frowning I looked into his golden eyes BIG mistake "n-n-no that's fine" magnus stopped frowning and smiled again "okay" the rest of the class had passed rather quickly and it was soon lunch I started to look for Izzy and jace but soon realized they had already left with their 'friends' so I walked silently to the cafeteria alone and sat down at empty table listening to music through my earphones picking at my table when someone comes and sits across from me but I don't move thinking its probably Izzy, Jace or even Magnus cause he wouldn't stop talking to me during English and already said he'd find me at lunch It wasn't until I hear the words "well hello " that I really start to panic there is only one person who calls me the same person I have been running from for almost five years before I fled my home town Idris for Brooklyn with my family some one I made very mad I looked up I didn't recognize the boy but he did look oddly familiar and then it dawned on me

 ** _ _ **of course I left it on a cliffe I want you guys to keep reading I have three questions for you guys you can either pm me your answer or leave it in the reviews below and my questions are who was it that Alec did wrong by? why did it cause him to run? and what did he do?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well if your that curious your gonna have to read the next chapter yeah im evil get over it lol kidding until next time fellow nephilim lovers**__**

 **** ** _ _ **-the little nephilim xx**__**


	3. Dirty Secerets

**__**This is the third chapter of alternate reality I am so sorry as I realized it has almost been a month since my last update and of course it was left on a cliffe lol so before I start I would like to say a gigantic thanks to all that have left reviews or even just read this fic its people like you guys that keep me writing and also to . for that awesome idea I wont use it as I already know what im gonna write but (with your permission of course) I am going to create a little one shot (announced when posted) so since I**__** ** _'_** ** _ _ **ve kept you guys waiting long enough but before I get started I want to ask . a question Will you be my beta? lol ok ok im sorry.**__**

Alec's POV

"Well hello Mr Lightwood" I froze and slowly began looking up , it wasn't him but he did look like him; he did…no..it wasn't possible it couldn't be; he's dead I was sure of it…. after all it was my fault

 _ _*__ ** _ _ **Flashback***__**

I was pushing him on the swing, ****he being 6 me 10. When someone shouted, I swung round on my heels towards the voice a small boy about the same age as me was calling on his mother sobbing his eyes out. I walked over kneeling down;

"hey are you okay" I asked the boy, he shook his head;

"whats wrong?"

the boy sniffed "im okay"

"you sure"; this time he nods I handed him a little key ring with a gold cat "here this always makes me feel better he smiles and ties to a piece of string which he ties to his wrist. I was just about to ask him why he was crying when I heard a yell. The boy I was looking after was running away screaming something about the spider on the swing set - when it happened …..he ran out onto the road, I went to run after him but I was to late the van had already hit him, I froze my eyes wide as I heard another scream well two - one of pain and one of shock, the boy went over the top there was blood a lot of it; I ran as fast as I could, but it was too late. He wasn't breathing he was dead I had one job bring him home safe and I had failed I picked up my phone from where I dropped it and phoned his father he picked up after two rings "hello" "hello it's Alexander Lightwood" "ahhhh Mr Lightwood how may I help you" "it's your son" "what about him?" he asked concern leaking into his voice "he was in an accident…he didn't make it" a gasp sounded sounded through the phone the phone disconnected and I sunk to the floor hes dead, hes dead and it's all my fault.

 ** _ _ ***flashback ended***__**

I was so sure he was gone I didn't even check the driver must of phoned the ambulance because apparently he is alive that or he has a twin "s-s-sabastian" he grins nodding slowly "but its not possible. You're dead" his face fell "you really didn't check did you. You left me to die" I felt tears prickling at my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder startled again I spun round but quickly calmed down when I recognized magnus "hey" "hey, are you okay" I nodded but he still didn't believe me so he followed my gaze to the other end of the table he from and his eyes widened "holy….crap" I looked at him a confused look spreading across my face and then it dawned on me I would say it wasn't possible but then again I saw a boy come back from the dead "mag" I stop something glistening on his wrist I grab his arm a confused look on his face yanking back his sleeve I gasp apparently it is possible because right there tied to his wrist was the key ring I gave him almost ten years ago.

 ** _ _ **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 of alternate reality again I am so sorry for making you lovely people wait over a month bet your glad I didn't leave it on a cliffe this time I cant promise daily but possibly weekly updates depending on whats going on im my life once again reviews aren't needed but always welcome**__**

 **** ** _ _ **Until next time**__**

 **** ** _ _ **.nephilim xxxxxx**__**


	4. The Dead Has Risen

YAAAY I got over writers block on AR and inspiration had struck I'm gonna be uploading more chapters for Alternate Reality, Happiness Comes With A Price and Once In The Shadows since it is now the holidays so instead of babbling I'll get to the story remember Reviews are fuel if I can get 10 reviews I'll upload another chapter but with my schedule it'll be once a week

Anyways lets get to the story

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and I'm not her and as much as I love her I don't wish to be

 ** _ _ **Chapter 4**__**

 **** ** _ _ **The Dead Has Risen**__**

 **** ** _ _ **Clary's POV**__**

I had just finished Spanish when I felt my phone buzz

 ** _ _ **Jon-Hey baby sis meet me at lunch normal table I need to talk to you about dad**__**

I sighed nothing good can ever come from speaking about him not since he abandoned us after the death of Jon's twin Sebastian but anyway I headed towards the bathroom before the rant of Jonathan Fairchild it used to be Fray but we were found and were forced to go on the run that's actually how we ended up in this place I reached the bathroom but paused at the door I lent closer pressing my ear to hear better and it sounded like crying I walked in to see the new girl sitting on the floor crying her eyes out

"hey are you okay?"

"no"

"whats wrong?"  
"why do you care" she spat back at me I was shocked o

I only wanted to help but then I heard her voice again

"i'm sorry that was rude I'm just having a bad day I'm Isabelle Lightwood"

"Clary Fr-Fairchild"  
Isabelle looked confused probably at the fact I got my own name wrong but she doesn't need to know why no one does I help Isabelle up and we head to the cafeteria

"so Isabelle-" I star but was abruptly cut off by her correcting me

"it's Izzy"  
"sorry izzy why where you crying" I ask her

"i don't want to talk about it right now"

I nod and we continue towards the cafeteria that was until we heard the loud bang of plates being smashed and a scream I look up to find my big brother pale as a sheet and shaking I run towards him as he fell I reached him just in time catching him before he hit the ground

"Jon whats going on" I got no answer I began to worry

"JONATHAN ANSWER ME"  
I got a one word answer but that one word was one I never wanted to hear again

"Sebastian"

 ** _ _ **Jace's Pov**__**

I walked into the cafeteria to see the captain of the football team Jonathan Fairchild collapse and the little red head Clary run towards him catching him I look around to see everyone staring at the scene in horror and Isabelle run over to Alec I hear shouting coming from Clary wow for such a small person she sure has a set of lungs I notice Jonathan whisper something like Sebastian and she gasped and burst into tears I've heard the name Sebastian before I just don't know where

I sit down next to my adoptive siblings just as Magnus Bane stood up heading towards Clary I looked at Izzy who looked just as puzzled as me Alec on the other hand was as white as a sheet Izzy looked over at the same time we shared a look and then looked back at Alec just as he got up and walked out of the school we looked back at his spot to notice he left the car keys for us to get home I shared another look at Izzy as there was another scream a girl this time

Clary's Pov

This isn't possible…This isn't possible….. I kept chanting like a mantra my brother is dead he can't of walked out of the school shooting me a sinister smile I was pacing the hospital waiting room as Jon was undergoing surgery he hit his head on a table and split it open maybe it was somebody that looked like Sebastian it has been 10 years he might not look anything like he used to but the eyes I'll never forget the coldness of his pitch black eyes just like our Father's Jon and Mothers green eyes I looked the calender and of course it just had to be the anniversary of her death she died in a car crash two days before Sebastian no one knows what caused it all we know was the other car was a black Nissan and the other driver also died

My phone buzzed alerting me of a text I opened my phone and checked my messages

 ** **Hey biscuit do you want to sleep over so your not home alone xx****

 _ _yeah sure I was gonna ask anyways I might not be able to stay alone without Jon xx__

 ** **Don't explain it's cool see you in 5 I'm in major need of boy talk xx****

 _ _Be there in 10 as I need to get out of the hospital also NO boy talk please xx__

 ** **ugh fine no boy talk your boring biscuit see you in 10 xx****

I smiled as I put my phone away trust Mags to put a smile on my face as I head towards the door my phone buzzes again I roll my eyes

"I'm on my way mags" I mutter and open my messages again but it's not Magnus

 ** **Unknown-Hope you said bye bye Clarissa if I were you I'd watch your back****

 _ _Clary-Who's This?__

 ** **Unknown-you know who I am****

i put my phone away and rushed as fast as I could towards Magnus'

 **** ** _ _ **Time skip Magnus' House**__**

I run up the pathway towards Magnus' house and batter on the door Magnus opens the door with an annoyed expression that was until he seen my my scared face and he softened

"Biscuit whats the urgency are you ok"  
"no c-c-can w-we g-g-get o-off the s-street"

He nods and opens the door closes it after me when I run to his living room scooping up ChairmanMeow on the way and fell on his sofa with a thump still clutching the small tabby

"what's going on is Jon okay"  
"Jon's fine.. I think he still hasn't woke up yet that's not the point look a these"

I say when I handed him my phone with the messages open Magnus gasped when he read them

"Biscuit you need to go to the police with these yo-" Magnus was cut off by another incoming text

 ** **Unknown- Naughty Naughty Clarissa telling on me by the way how is your wonderful brother doing****

I froze

"no no no no" I fumbled around on my phone until I got the number for the hospital

"Hello Idris hospital how may I help you"

"Hi I need information on my brother he was emitted today"

"name, age and date of birth please"  
"Jonathan Fairchild, 19 and 18th of march"

"okay give me a second….I'm sorry to tell you but..Jonathan Fairchild has went missing from his Hospital room today" I gasped dropping my phone

 **"** Biscuit whats going on?" worry creeping into his voice

"J-J-J-Jon I-I-is m-m-m-missing

 ** _ _ **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter personally I think this is one of my best remember if I get 10 reviews I'll post another chapter**__**

 **** ** _ _ **Until next time**__**

 **** ** _ _ **The Little Nephilim xxx**__**


End file.
